A Succubus & A Valkyrie
by LukeJames
Summary: Rated M for future chapters Second story. If you don't like it don't read, if you have any suggestions let me now. Tamsin & Bo pairing VALKUBUS
1. Chapter 1

_"What the hell is going on!"_

Bo and Tamsin jumped apart at the sound of the doctor's voice.

"uh… i…" Bo stuttered while glancing up at the Valkyrie, silently asking her to step in.

But Tamsin was also at lost for words

"Is anyone gonna answer me!" Lauren was loosing her patience, but then again finding you girlfriend making out with someone else will do that to you

"I should go" Tamsin moved to the couch to grab her jacket.

"Tamsin…wait.." Bo was pleading, she didn't want the Valkyrie to leave.

"Got to get to work succlet" With that she walked to the front door opened it but before she walked out she looked back at the brunette beauty and gave her a soft smile.

Bo was still watching as the door closed behind Tamsin when Lauren cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here?" Bo sounded curios and a bit annoyed.

Lauren was at bit thrown off but the question and the tone it was asked in but answered anyway "I came to see you and make sure you were okay, you seemed a bit distant at the Dal but now i know you're perfectly fine."

"Lauren, let me explain" She wasn't sure how to explain what her girlfriend walked in on.

**_FLASHBACK -_**

_Tamsin ended up dropping her home on the way to work and came inside for a drink and the next thing either of them knew, they were kissing._

_Bo's arms wrapped around Tamsin's neck._

_Tamsin grabbed the brunettes waist and pulled her closer._

_They both knew it wasn't a feeding kiss. Tamsin broke the kiss and looked at Bo._

_"Where the hell did that come from?" She asked once she managed to get her breathing under control._

_Bo was struggling to breathe properly, she could still feel the blonde's lips on her own._

_"I don't know" The Succubus finally replied._

_Feelings were running high._

_Tamsin wasn't thinking anymore, she backed the brunette up against the fridge, without her realising until she felt the cold door against her back._

_"Tamsin, what are you doing" she didn't know what to think, they only thing she knew was that she wanted the blonde to kiss her again and never stop or leave and maybe a little more later._

_"I can't do it anymore" Tamsin sounded scared and that shocked Bo a lot._

_"What can't you do? Tamsin never gave her an answer, as soon as the question was out, her lips were back on the Succubus' ones._

_Bo instantly kissed her back, and ran her tongue on the blonde's bottom lip, begging for entrance which she was happily granted._

_Tongues began exploring each others mouth with such need and passing that they were holding on to each other for support._

_"I… Need… You… I… Want... You " Tamsin managed to say between kisses._

_That's all Bo needed and took off the Valkyrie's jacket, never breaking the kiss and threw it somewhere near the couch._

_But before anything else happened Lauren walked in._

_"What the hell is going on!"_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Bo! Bo?!"

Bo was brought back to reality when she heard someone calling her name.

"Huh?" confused Bo looked around and then at the blonde, a little disappointed that it wasn't the blonde she craved.

"You were going to explain what happened before you spaced out on me" Lauren reminded her. Deep down she knew that the make out session she interrupted was more than a feeding session by the way the two fae-women were holding onto each other as if their life depended on never letting go.

"I don't know how to explain it" Bo honestly answered the doctor, not looking her in the eye but instead staring at a dry blood stain on the wooden floor.

"I see, why were you kissing Tamsin? Everyone thought you two hated each other?" Lauren questioned her girlfriend.

Bo didn't want to tell Lauren that she never hated the Valkyrie and she definitely didn't want to tell her girlfriend that she had feelings for the other blonde.

"I don't know why we were kissing." Bo still looking at the floor whispered

"Well that answers my next question." Lauren's voice cracked midway through the sentence.

The Succubus finally looked at her and saw tears in her eyes, guilt washed through her.

"What question?" Bo was growing more confused by the second.

"If it was a feed" Lauren let the tears fall down her face and Bo wiped them away.

"Lauren… I'm sorry, I don't know what was going through my head when i kissed her" Bo replied not aware that the stubborn Valkyrie was outside the eavesdropping and when she heard Bo's answer, her heart broke into a million pieces but she didn't leave.

_'I knew that kiss meant nothing to her'_ Tamsin thought as she kept listening to the woman of her dreams and the woman who stood in the way of the possible happiness.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Lauren spat, not believing Bo's answer for a second, her voice full of venom.

Bo decided to be honest after a while "I think I do"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN -** let me know what you think...

Chapter 2

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tamsin having heard everything, needed an excuse to go back into the brunette's apartment, that's when she realised she left her phone on the kitchen counter.

The door open to reveal a nervous Valkyrie, whom Bo couldn't help but think was adorable.

"Tamsin, hey everything okay?" Bo wondered if she heard her confession.

"Yeah, it's all good. I think i left my phone in your kitchen." Bo let her in and went back to Lauren.

"Found it. Bo," Tamsin waited until the brunette looked at her before continuing "we need to talk when you have time" Looking at Lauren, who was already staring at the Dark Fae with resentment and pure hatred.

"Sure" Tamsin didn't stick around long enough for her to say anything more and left, this time actually going to the station.

"Bo, i love you more than anything, but just now i saw how your eyes lit up at sight of Tamsin"

"Lauren, I'm sorry, I love you too but you deserve someone who only has feelings for you and no one else."

"I wish you could be that someone Bo." Lauren still held a string of hope that Bo would choose her.

"I can't be that someone Lauren, we both know that."

"Why not?" Lauren was on the verge of tears again.

"Because I love Tamsin" Bo replied louder than necessary, realising what left her lips Bo clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Y-you love h-her?" The doctor couldn't believe what was just said.

""I.. Lauren I don't know but I've had these feelings towards her for a while and they haven't change one bit only grown stronger" Bo felt guilt wash through her once again.

"How long have you have you cared for_ that! _" Lauren wasn't thinking clearly, she was angry, hurt and lost.

"_ 'That'_ has a name Lauren and a while" Bo understood why the doctor was acting this way but that wasn't an excuse, she was losing her patience with the_ 'good'_ doctor.

"How long is a while Bo!" Lauren was becoming agitated.

"Since she helped me find the real Kenzi." Bo was starting to come down a bit.

"This is all Kenzi's fault! Curse her!" Lauren had crossed the line.

"What did you just say about my BEST friend!" Bo completely lost all control at the doctor's comment. Her eyes started shining a dangerous blue.

She tried to fight the darkness trying to take over but it was stronger and she had been hurt emotionally.

Lauren started backing away, cursing herself under her breath, when Bo's phone rang.

Tamsin's name flashed on the screen and Lauren couldn't let the way she felt about the Valkyrie get in the way, without hesitation she picked up then, before Tamsin had a chance to speak Lauren yelled "Tamsin it's Lauren, you need to get to Bo's place NOW!" Lauren hung up and her eyes searched for the succubus, Bo wasn't standing in the same place she had been a moment ago.

She heard the door open and thought it was Tamsin but when she checked she realised that the brunette was about to walk out the door.

"Bo!" Lauren yelled, hoping to get her attention and stall her until the Valkyrie arrived.

She was surprised at first when Bo did turn around but her surprise quickly replaced by fear when she saw the other woman's face.

"You can't leave" Lauren still had one card to play - logic - while hoping the Dark Fae would hurry up.

"And why is that, doctor?" Bo snarled dangerously, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Well, because-" Lauren never had a chance to finish her sentence.

The door suddenly flew open and Tamsin all but ran inside.

"What's wrong? Is Bo okay?" Tamsin looked at Lauren, whose eyes where staring somewhere else, the detective followed her gaze and understood the doctor's urgency.

"Bo, it's Tamsin" Lauren whispered pointing towards the now a visibly worried Tamsin.

The succubus turned to face her and smiled "Hey TamTam"

"Hey succubus. How's things?" Tamsin knew what she had to.

"Not well at all, she was being mean towards Kenzi!" Her eyes glowed brighter

"Whatever she said it wasn't true and you know it, come on fight it."

"It's stronger than me. Tamsin I can't fight it." Bo sounded scared

"You're strong and you know it, I wouldn't be drawn to you otherwise, it's my nature"

Her eyes flickered to brown for a second before turning blue once again.

"There's only one thing left for me to try" Tamsin told herself, grabbed Bo's wrist and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Bo took a few seconds before reciprocating.

When Tamsin pulled away, she heard the brunette disapprove of the lost contact and she laughed.

"Back to normal?" Lauren asked, curiosity and jealousy could be clearly heard in her voice.

Bo was staring at the Valkyire's eyes when she heard Lauren's voice, jumped before turning around to face her.

"Yeah, sorry Lauren, I tried to fight it, did I hurt you?" Lauren shook her head and gave a small reassuring smile.

"See you later succubus, going back to work." Tamsin informed the dark haired beauty.

"Don't leave, we need to talk" Bo wanted to know what they were, wanted to know if the kissing meant anything to her.

Lauren's phone rang and she answered. After a couple of minutes of 'yeahs' and 'of course' the doctor hung up and told Bo she had to leave to get back to work.

Before she closed the door behind her, she looked at her now ex-girlfriend "Friends?"

"Yeah" Bo smiled as the door finally closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - **this chapter is M rated ;) I'm not that confident with writing sex scenes so i hope its good enough for all of you. Let me know what you think or how i could improve. This chapter is a lot longer. Thanks for the follows and the positive reviews.

Chapter 3

As soon as the door closed Bo lunged at the unsuspecting blonde and kissed her passionately.

After the initial shock was over, Tamsin was kissing her back.

Jackets were being thrown around the room and shirts were unbuttoned but stayed on.

"Bedroom, now" Tamsin whispered in the Succubus' ear.

Bo moaned in anticipation at finally having the sexy Valkyrie in her bed and grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

Tamsin pushed Bo up against her wardrobe and attacked her neck, kissing and biting hard enough to leave her mark.

The brunette's eyes flashed blue as she moaned at the feeling of the blonde nibbling on her shoulder. Moving lower kissing her shoulder.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Tamsin asked in a low purr against the sex demon's shoulder, knowing full well the effect she was having on the beautiful woman.

Bo whimpered as shivers run down her spine.

She didn't answer, she_ couldn't_ answer. Hell she couldn't even think let alone speak actually words.

"Speechless already? Damn I really am good" Tamsin arrogantly voiced her thoughts.

Bo, who still possessed some dignity, used her power to her advantage.

_'Use what you were given to your advantage Bo' _As the Succubus recalled the advice given to her, by no other than her grandfather, she used her charm to gain the upper hand in the battle she was clearly loosing.

As the warm, orange energy made it's way from Bo's hands and through the blonde's body, she grinned as she felt the other Fae's body tremble with desire.

"Not as good as you think" Bo chuckled and reversed their position so that Tamsin's back was to the furniture.

Bo slipped her leg between the detective's and pressed her thigh to her jeans, causing the Valkyrie to grind against her, silently begging for more.

Bo removed her leg and smile when Tamsin groaned in disappointment and dragged her to the edge of her bed and pulled her shirt off, leaving the detective in her black lace bra and jeans.

The way Bo was staring at the half-naked Tamsin as if she was prey, soaked Tamsin's panties.

"This is torture." Tamsin gripped the Succubus by the waist and crashes their lips, both women moaning as tongues fought for dominance.

The Valkyrie, never breaking the kiss, began to slowly, very slowly, take of the younger Fae's shirt of quickly followed by her white bra.

Tamsin breaks the kiss to look over the woman of her dreams. She admires the Succubus' perfectly rounded breast and her erect nipples as her mouth begins to water.

Noticing the blonde staring at her chest Bo decides to tease her a little "Like what you see Valkyrie?" Tamsin suddenly snaps out of her trance, back into reality, when she hears Bo's amused tone.

"Very much Succubitch" Just because the Valkyrie planned on rocking her world didn't mean she was gonna play nice. The other woman might have an effect on her outside of the bedroom but when it came down to it, Tamsin will always be kind of bitch.

"Too many clothes" The Succubus chose to ignore the older woman's response and quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down but before she could remove the offending piece of clothing her hands were grabbed by her lover.

"When are you going to accept that I'm going to be the one in control" She smirked. There was no way she was ending up on the bottom.

Tamsin began undoing Bo's belt, button and her zipper, she had no intention of taking them off as she slipped her hand inside, her eyes locked with the other woman.

The brunette moaned as she felt Tamsin's hand make contact with her clit through her panties.

"Beg me Succubus. Beg me and I'll give you what you want" The Valkyrie knew that Bo most likely never had to beg for anything, let alone skin-skin contact.

Her assumption was proven correct when her lover replied "I make people beg, I never beg. But if you think you can make me beg, go right ahead and you'll be proven wrong _TamTam_"

Tamsin cringed at the nickname that was given to her but she was never one to back down from a challenge so she pressed her palm harder into Bo's clit, receiving a moan in response.

"How can you hold out. Do you have any idea how soaking wet you already are-" Tamsin broke eye contact and started moving downwards to her left nipple, giving it a teasing lick before returning back to lock eyes with the unaligned Fae "- and I haven't even entered you"

Bo had no intention to give in to Tamsin and had to bite down her lip, hard, she wanted to feel the detective inside of her but she never begged and she was definitely not starting now.

"Fine, we'll to it the hard way then" The Valkyrie was having fun tormenting and teasing Bo this way, she could see the lust and need to be touched in her eyes but she had too much self-control and pride for her own good. Tamsin yanked her jeans off of her, reviling a matching set of white panties, she pushed the Succubus onto the bed and got on her knees. Kissing her inner thigh, making her way to the sexy, white underwear, while her left hand was playing with her nipple, twisting it between her thumb and index finger, she could feel the other woman shudder underneath her touch.

Upon reaching the white undergarment she placed one small kiss where her clit was hiding under the material causing the Succubus to squirm. They both knew she craved the contact but Bo was still intent on being her stubborn self. The Valkyrie knew what to do to make her give in. She slowly and teasingly slipped her hand down her panties and teased the other woman's entrance with two finger for a few seconds before pulling her hand out.

"Screw this. Fuck! Please Tamsin, I need you, I need you inside of me" The Succubus gave in and begged, not being able to stand the painful teasing she was made to tolerate.

At the request being made the Valkyrie wasted no time and ripped the last piece of clothing from the Succubus' perfect body, leaving her completely naked.

Tamsin glanced up at Bo and gasped, her eyes had never looked so hungry and it did nothing but increase the wetness between her own legs. She tore her eyes away from Bo's and gave her a long lick from her entrance all the way to her clit, appreciating the Succubus' taste. Bo moaned and her hips started lifting off of the bed, trying to get more pressure. Tamsin got the hint and gave one last lick before taking her clit between her lips and altering between sucking it and flicking her tongue over the bundle of nerves. Bo's hands found their way into the blonde's hair, digging her nails in her scalp and held her in place, moaning and scream her name "FUCK! Tamsin! GOD YES, TAMSIN!" Hearing her name being screamed by the brunette almost made her cum right there and then. She replaced her tongue with her fingers and started rubbing circles on her clit while plunging her tongue inside of the dripping wet woman underneath her.

"Mmmm…" Tamsin had been with a lot of people during her lifetimes but no-one had ever felt like Bo, no-one ever tasted as amazing as she did.

Her tongue invaded the Succubus' opening one last time, Bo walls tightened around the Valkyrie's tongue and screamed her lover's name as her orgasm explode throughout her body.

She whimpered as she started coming down from her high, then her body went limp and a satisfied smile rested on her features, eyes closed in pure ecstasy.

Tamsin removed her tongue and made her way up to Bo's face.

"Wow! Tamsin… Just wow." Was all the brunette could say, her eyes fluttered open.

She was stunned when she looked in Tamsin's eyes and saw a mixture of emotions love, happiness and fear in them. Tamsin closed her eyes, not realising she wasn't quick enough as Bo had already seen everything the blonde wasn't saying. _Couldn't say._

"You… Taste… Amazing" The Valkyrie was slowly catching her breath. She leaned down capturing Bo's lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

Bo having recovered from her orgasm, flipped the pain over so she was straddling the blonde detective's thighs, while never breaking the kiss.

Once she finally broke the kiss, it was only to receive some much needed oxygen in her lungs.

"My turn." She winked and licked her lips, driving the woman underneath her crazy with arousal, Tamsin hated being seen as anything less than dominant so she began to thrust her hips up against the Succubus' exposed skin, hitting her core making the woman on top of her moan and grind against her jeans.

"Even on the bottom, I'm the one in control." Tamsin gave a light chuckle and wore a proud smirk. The brunette snapped out of it and punched her shoulder.

"HEY! What was that for?" Tamsin rubbed the spot where the Succubus' fist made contact with her arm.

The brunette's hands continued were they were rudely interrupted by the Valkyrie stubbornness and wanting to make a Succubus beg and ripped the jeans for Valkyrie long legs.

"Those better not be damaged! They're my favourite pair." The older Fae growled.

"I prefer you like this" The younger woman whispered seductively in her ear, making her shudder as she felt teeth nibbling on her earlobe. She let out a soft moan, if Bo's ear wasn't practically next to her mouth she probably would have missed it.

Her lips travelled to the Valkyrie's jaw then lowered to her covered breasts. She snaked her arms under the detective to unclasp her black lace bra and tossed it to the other side of the room. Once her eyes rested back on the now exposed breasts, her eyes changed to their electrifying blue glow, she was starving and having already had a mind-blowing orgasm did nothing but make her hunger intensify.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Tamsin who was now supporting her weight using her elbows "Bo, feed off of me" Her hand moved to Bo's neck so she could pull her in for a kiss and get her to feed. Once their lips connected and Tamsin parted hers as a way of the the very hungry looking Succubus to go ahead and feed, she felt the brunette pull away.

"Not yet, I'll feed in a bit, I need to feel you first" At her confession her eyes glowed even brighter, if that was even possible.

"Fine by me, just don't want you to pass out on me babe." Concern was clear in her voice and she quickly cleared her throat.

Bo leaned and placed a loving kiss to the now nervous warrior's forehead. She started trailing kissing towards her breasts to her already rock hard nipples, flicking and blowing hot breath over it, making the blonde arch her back needing any form of contact. She could still taste Bo on her lips and that aroused her more to the point where any touch would satisfy her. Bo seemed to notice this as she took her left nipple in her mouth and down, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a mark. As Tamsin felt her nipple being bitten she moaned both in pain and pleasure - mostly pleasure - scratched Bo's back roughly, enough to draw a bit of blood, the Succubus moaned as the pain turned on to pleasure. She gently sucked on the nipple before letting in go with a loud _'pop'_ she began kissing her stomach, moving lower and lower at an excruciating pace. Kissing and licking the soft skin of the woman in her bed. When she reached the waistband of panties she could smell Tamsin's wetness and she nearly ripped them off but restrained herself and took off the last pair of clothing with the teeth making sure her eyes locked with the other Fae's.

Bo kissed Tamsin's inner thigh all the way up to where her mouth was needed and craved most, she breathed on the detective's throbbing clit and began kissing her other thigh, receiving a groan in response which made her chuckle.

"Your turn to beg Valkyrie" She was taking her revenge, knowing the Valkyrie was close to exploding due to the lack of contact.

"Now isn't the time for revenge Dennis." She couldn't handle the fact that she knew she was about to beg the woman on top of her to touch her, she bit down on her lips hard enough to draw blood and why? All because of her pride was getting in the way.

"Have it your way. If you want your release you're going to have to beg me for it and its pretty damn obvious your not gonna last lost without it." She knew she had won this round and it showed in the other woman's face as she tried not to give in.

An idea popped in the younger Fae's head ad she brought her middle finger to her own mouth and sucked it, making sure it was nice and wet then she placed, her now wet middle finger to the older woman's already dripping opening and slid it, slowly, all the way to her clit, making sure her finger was soaking with her juices. Once she reached the small bundle of nerves, she removed her now soaking finger and once again brought it up to her mouth and wiped it clean.

"Mmmm… Good thing I learned to control my hunger" Her voice low and dripping with desire and want.

"I'm so gonna regret this come morning but fuck it -" She took a deep breath and finally gave in to what her body wanted. "- Bo"

"Yes, my Valkyrie?" The woman was wearing an innocent smile as she kept looking at Tamsin with hungry eyes.

'My Valkyrie' Had the blonde heard her right? or was her mind playing a sick game with her? Sure she'd heard her confession to the doctor but she was still full of doubt over Bo's feelings towards her. She was considering the sex to be about feeding for the succubus - even if for her this moment meant everything to her - unless she was told otherwise, even though the starving Succubus made no attempt to actually feed.

"Tamsin? Tamsin snap out of it!" Bo was clicking her fingers wondering where Tamsin had wondered off to.

"Sorry, spaced out there for a minute. Where were we?" She did remember but she couldn't bear to hear herself saying she was about to actually beg.

"If i remember correctly, you were finally listening to what your body wanted and about to beg me for your release." Bo's proud smile made itself know once the sentence was out.

"If you ever tell anyone what's about to happen, i'm gonna kick your ass all the way to another dimension." The Succubus couldn't tell if the threat was real or just playful but decided to trust the Valkyrie's words and agreed.

"Bo, just fuck me already" The blonde was hoping that would have been enough for the baby Fae but as luck would have it Bo gave her look that told her to keep going.

"Please Bo?" It came out sounding more like a question but seemed to please the brunette haired beauty.

She slowly moved her hand to her clit and rubbed small and precise, the way only a sex demon could, she moved her hand lower and without warning plunging three fingers into the tight blonde.

"FUCK!" They both screamed, for very different reasons, Tamsin was in pure ecstasy, she bit Bo's shoulder hard enough to draw blood, in an effort to top herself from screaming out, as she felt Bo's fingers thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace, they were being met by Tamsin's hips every time as she matched the brunette's rhythm. Bo screamed as she felt how tight Tamsin was, as she felt her walls clench almost immediately after entering her.

"Fuck… Bo… I'm.. So Fucking… Close already" The Valkyrie was moaning as loud as she until her throat began to burn.

"Don't hold on. Cum for me Tamsin." Tamsin did as she was told and within seconds her orgasm washed through her entire body, at the same time Bo kissed the Valkyrie and began feeding, pulling out her delicious and intoxicating chi. Once Tamsin was breathing normally again Bo removed her fingers and sucked them dry and licked her lips, both savouring the taste of Tamsin's chi and her juices.

Bo took a couple of seconds to calm herself down, turned on her side and looked and her lover, who was smiling with her eyes closed, she moved up so she could give her a kiss when her eyes opened and panic flashed through them.

"Want me to leave?" Her panic wasn't clear in her voice but it was in her eyes.

_'Good thing she doesn't realise that her eyes betray her calm and neutral tone'_ Bo thought it was kind of sweet.

She realised she hadn't given an answer yet, when she felt the fearless warrior shift underneath her in an attempt to get up.

Bo leaned down and crushed their lips together and moaning when she felt the passion the Valkyrie was giving off, whether intentional or not, Bo decided to give the kiss everything she had, hoping the stubborn and insecure blonde would get the message.

"Round two? The Succubus suggested.

"Bring it on Sex Demon" Tamsin winked and they both got ready for a long night ahead of head them, full of mind-blowing orgasms, teasing, begging and marks being left.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - **Seeing as i've got school tomorrow i can only update on the weekends, i'll try and update as much as i can. Thanks if you're still reading :) Means a lot. Let me know if/how to improve

Chapter 4

The Fae women fell asleep after their fifth or sixth orgasm. They had worn each other out, like neither of their previous partners had been able to. Bo laid on her side facing Tamsin with an arm resting over her toned stomach, while the Valkyrie's arm was wrapped protectingly over the Succubus shoulders. Tamsin never cuddled but she was too exhausted to complain when Bo rested her head on her chest before drifting off to sleep. Both women slept with smiles on their faces.

Kenzi walked in the shack she shared with her best friend, the unaligned Succubus, and went to her own bedroom change her clothes and fix her make up. After she had a quick shower and got dressed, she began making her way towards the older woman's room to see if she was still sleeping. She got to the door and was shocked to find her bestie in bed _cuddling_ with the detective.

"Shit!" She tried to be as quiet as possible but as soon as the word fell from her lips, the two Fae women jumped up, ready to attack whatever made noise.

Once they realised there was no immediate threat their eyes set on the, now very disturbed looking goth, human girl. She span around so quickly if anyone dared to blink they would have missed it.

"Kenzi.. It's not what you think" Bo wasn't sure what she was trying to say exactly.

"Who you feed on is your business Bo" Kenzi knew all to well what would happen if her best friend didn't regularly feed, she left the two women to get dressed and went down stairs to make some coffee.

Tamsin glanced at Bo who was avoid eye contact.

_'Maybe she regrets it? Maybe I did something wrong? What if she really doesn't have feelings for me and was just confused yesterday?' _Tamsin couldn't help but doubt herself not aware that Bo was thinking something along the same lines. She quickly grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to get change and give the brunette some privacy.

_'What if Tamsin doesn't feel anything for me? What if she slept with me only to feed me?'_ Tamsin and Bo, being two stubborn women didn't voice their thoughts in fear of scaring the other one away.

Once Tamsin had gotten dressed and exited the bathroom she found the bedroom empty so made her way down the stairs, her eyes settled on the baby Fae drinking coffee and was overcome with a feeling she'd never felt in all of the centuries she's been alive. Bo was still avoiding eye contact making the blondee really believe that she regretted last night. She made her way to front door, turned the handle and opened the door. As she left her heart shattered. She had never felt as alive as when she had let the other woman get so close to her, not only physically but also emotionally.

She reached her truck and opened the driver's side door and hoped in, just as she turned the ignition on, Bo knocked on the window. Tamsin got out of the truck, keeping the door open.

"Hey" Bo finally said after a few seconds if very awkward silence.

"Everything okay? The Valkyrie was curios as to why the Succubus was standing in front of her truck instead of inside with her human pet.

"About last night…" Tamsin's heart broke when she heard the brunette's tone.

"You don't want it to happen again?" She attempted to finish her sentence.

"It was great, perfect actually but we still need to talk. There's somethings that need to be made clear."

"Sure, I'll stop by around lunch time. Unless you have plans with your girlfriend?" The way the detective said the word girlfriend, with so much regret and jealousy stunned the brunette.

"Lunch time sounds great" She leaned in a placed a soft kiss to the Valkyrie's lips before walking back inside, leaving behind a speechless Valkyrie.

_**FLASHBACK-**_

_Tamsin shut the door behind her and Kenzi's eyes were glued to the woman she considered her older sister._

_"What Kenzi?" Bo question her best friend, while tearing her eyes away from the now closed door._

_"Details" Her tone suggested that it was obvious what she wanted._

_"Not much to tell" Bo was still replaying the events of last night in her head, how tight the blonde had felt and how skilled her tongue was. Her eyes flashed blue for a few seconds as she remember how the detective tasted. She licked her lips unconsciously._

_"Dude! Snap out of it!" Kenzi snapped her fingers, trying to get Bo's attention._

_"Kenzi? What are you doing?"_

_"You must have gotten lost in your head somewhere. Blue eyes and all." The human explained._

_"Shit! You okay? I didn't try to hurt you did I?" Bo's started panicking._

_"Chill out Bo, I'm fine" Kenzi reassured the panicking brunette, who seemed to relax a bit._

_"So you want to know about last night? Kenzi nodded and the Succubus sighed._

_"Okay, last night was amazing. I don't know what came over but as soon as Lauren left after she caught us making out -"_

_"Lauren caught you two making out? Would have loved to see her face" Kenzi burst out laughing._

_Bo told her what happened yesterday with Lauren and Tamsin._

_"SHE BLAMED ME!"_

_"Kenzi relax, I already lost it with her, almost attacked her because of it"_

_This seemed to please the human._

_"So, it wasn't just a feed?" She wanted to get the right information._

_"For me it wasn't but what if for Tamsin it was? What if she only slept with me to feed me?"_

_"Bo-bo I don't think that was her reason and deep down you know it too"_

_The human was right and Bo knew it. She remembered the love she managed to catch a glimpse of while they were in bed._

_She stood up and told her best friend that she'd be right back and walked out, hoping to the Valkyrie hadn't already left."_

_**END FLASHBACK -**_

Tamsin was stuck doing paperwork up until lunch when she left. She decided to tell Bo how se felt about last night and her. As she began to tide up her desk Dyson leaned over her desk.

"Hey partner" The wolf greeted his partner, he started growing fond of the Dark Fae when she helped Bo rescue Kenzie.

"Hey Wolf, what's up?"

He started sniffing the air and a smile glued to his face.

"Bo?" As his words left his mouth the Succubus turned the corner and made her way towards the two detectives.

"Hi Dyson" She smiled at the shifter.

"Hey Bo, is everything okay? Do you have a new case you need help with?" Dyson was always quick at offering his help to the woman he loved.

"No but Kenzi is on her way to meet a possible client." She turned her attention to Tamsin who was staring at her intensely. "Can we talk?"

"I was just on my way over" The Valkyrie gave a her a warm smile which was returned.

"I walked so we can take your truck?"

"Sounds good. Dyson the paperwork for the most recent case is on my desk and completed, just needs your signature." He looked at the two women like they were aliens, they hardly ever got along and now this? He decided not to dwell on it.

_It's probably nothing'_ He thought.

As soon as they were inside the truck Tamsin grabbed Bo's leather jacket and pulled her in for a kiss. Bo's tongue glided over the blonde's bottom lip begging for entrance which was immediately granted. Tongue's once again fought for dominance, hands explored underneath clothes and hearts raced.

When the need for air became too strong the two women pulled apart and tried to get oxygen back into their lungs.

"Wow, if that happens every time I see you, I'll stop by more often" Bo winked and chuckled at the nervous expression on the detective's features.

Tamsin started the truck and started driving to Bo's place, not saying a word for the whole journey. Her head felt like it would explode any second, her thoughts drowning out the rests of the world, which almost made her miss Bo's place.

She parked her truck and got out to and made her way over to open Bo's door for her and helped her out. They began making their way to the shack not aware who was waiting inside to apologise and fix her relationship with a certain brunette.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - **by the end of the chapter you'll probably hate me a little

Chapter 5

As soon as they reached the front door Tamsin found herself getting pinned against it and Bo's lips attacking her neck. Quiet moans escaping the detectives lips while Bo tried putting the key in the lock, trying to open the door so they could get inside. After what felt like Bo managed to open the front door, Tamsin stumbled inside with Bo right behind her. Tamsin took over and pinned Bo against the wall and closed the door with her foot. She couldn't wait any longer so she took off the Succubus' jacket and ripped her shirt in two and throwing it across the room.

Part of the shirt fell on the flop by their feet while the other half landed on the couch next to Lauren.

"Bo? Is that you?" Lauren got up and turned towards the front door where Tamsin had pinned a topless Bo against the door.

"Didn't take you long did it!?" Lauren yelled to make sure that this time she was heard.

Bo and Tamsin jumped apart, Bo started to reach for her dagger hidden in her boot when her eyes focused on the doctor standing in the middle of her living room.

"LAUREN!? What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Bo questioned, completely forgetting that she was topless.

Bo didn't want to deal with her, she just wanted to be with Tamsin, to feel close to her again.

"The door was unlocked. I wanted to talk to you and work things out" Lauren was eerily calm.

_'Kenzi. That girl needs to learn to lock the front door'_ Bo's mind flashed to the human.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Bo's attempts to keep calm weren't working that well until she felt a hand on her shoulders, squeezing it gently. Tamsin could sense that the brunette was starting to loose herself to darkness within once again.

"Breathe, Succubus, just breathe" Tamsin was repeating the same thing over and over. Bo did as she was told and placed her left hand over the Valkyrie's and smiled at her.

"Thanks"

"I should go, let you ladies sort your relationship out" Tamsin made a move towards the door when Bo panicked and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Tamsin don't leave please!" The Succubus once again found herself begging, she wasn't expecting an answer as she saw the older Fae lean against the wall.

"Lauren, we already talked about this yesterday. We can't be together"

Tamsin eyebrow shot up at Bo's statement "Hold up, you broke up?"

"Yeah, it's what I was going to talk to you about yesterday before, well before everything happened." Bo blushed and her hunger rose as she thought about the reason that the talk didn't happen.

"YOU ALREADY SLEPT WITH HER!" Lauren had never felt so betrayed, not even when Bo fed off of Dyson.

"Who I sleep with is no longer any of your business, feeding or otherwise." Bo was making it clear to Lauren that they were over.

"This is all of your fault!" Lauren pointed an accusing finger at the detective.

"What did I do? Bo was hungry and I was there" Tamsin was sure that was the reason the brunette slept with her.

"Tamsin is that the reason you slept with me? Because you thought I was hungry?" Bo couldn't think straight anymore, her doubts were now confirmed.

"It meant something to me Tamsin, it wasn't a feed!" A tear managed to escape the younger woman's eye. Tamsin pulled away and wiped it away and pulled the now crying woman in her arms.

"Don't cry" She wasn't used to deal with crying, it always made her uncomfortable but when Bo cried it broke her.

"Lauren, i think you should leave" The detective spoke softly.

"I'll leave when Bo asks me too." Lauren had no intention to leave the home of the woman she adored with her soul.

"Bo please, don't choose her. She can never give you what you want" She was wiling to try anything to get the Succubus back in her arms.

"If you're so sure tell me, what is it that I want Lauren?" The only thing the brunette wanted was Tamsin.

"Love." One word but the Valkyrie saw red.

"Why do you think i wouldn't be able to give that to her? I'm not heartless!"

"You don't know how to love, you're a Valkyrie." Lauren was putting her life on the line, insulting a Valkyrie never ended well but insulting a Valkyrie _with_ anger issues would bring nothing good.

"I'd be careful if I were you Doctor Lewis!" It was a pretty clear threat.

"Or what?"

_'Did she really just challenge me?' _Tamsin shifted her weight on her left foot, pulling away from the Succubus who had now stopped crying and listening to the conversation.

Tamsin started walking towards the doctor, like a lioness stalking its prey.

The Succubus decided it was time to step in "Lauren I want her. That's what I want. I want Tamsin."

When the Valkyrie heard Bo's voice she stopped walking but when she heard that Bo wanted _her _she stopped breathing and turned around to look at the brunette.

"Bo, you can't be serious, she isn't good for you. She's Dark Fae and you're not." Lauren tried to reason with her.

"No, I'm not Dark Fae but i'm not Light Fae either. Please leave Lauren." Lauren gave up and walked to the front door but before she opened it she added "When she hurts you don't come back to me"

Once the door opened and Lauren walked out and shut the door behind her, the dark haired woman let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She went to her room to grab a shirt.

She came back after a few minutes with a black tank top.

"We should talk" Bo was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah, we should." Tamsin was still trying to recover from Bo's confession.

They sat on the sofa, neither made any attempt at eye contact.

"Do you really want me?" Tamsin asked still trying to process what she had heard.

"Yeah, I do. I like you Tamsin and I have for a while, if you don't feel the same way trust me i'll understand, i just needed you to know that last night was amazing and it wasn't just a feed, not for me"

Tamsin smiled "I feel the same way Bo" Tamsin placed her forehead against the Succubus' and cupped her cheek.

Bo closed the distance and kissed Tamsin and parted her lips to allow Tamsin's probing tongue access.

Before things got anymore heated there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Bo called out, breaking the kiss, not wanting to move.

"Someone who most likely has a death wish." Tamsin whispered, her eyes still closed making Bo laugh.

"It's Dyson"

Bo got up and walked towards the door not realising her eyes were glowing blue due to her make out session with the now very frustrated detective. She opened the door and greeted the wolf.

"Bo, when's the last time you feed? She gave him a confused look.

"Last night, why?"

"Your eyes are blue" He spotted Tamsin sitting on the couch, "Tamsin?"

"Hey Dyson" She sounded annoyed and that's understandable, this was the third time in the space of two days that someone interrupted them before things could heat up more..

"What are you doing here?" His cold tone snapped Bo out of her thoughts as she tried to calm down her arousal. Tamsin on the other hand had been unaffected by the male's attitude towards her.

"Just having a chat with the Succubus. Got a problem wolfboy?"

"Dyson, come in" The mood was interrupted. The other detective come in and noticed the ripped shirt on the floor.

He picked it up "What happened Bo? Everything okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, someone was to desperate to wait." She shot the Valkyrie a look and had to bite down on her lip, she wasn't 100% sure if it was to stop herself laughing or moaning at the look the blonde was giving her. Eyes dark with lust, need desperation.

Dyson noticed the look that was shared between the two women and his blood boiled.

"You have got to kidding me!" He growled at Tamsin.

"What?" Both women turned their attention to Dyson and Bo backed up a few steps when she was the anger in his eyes.

"I'm only going to ask you once Tamsin, are you sleeping with _my_ Bo?" He snarled.

Tamsin looked at Bo and she nodded, giving her permission to tell him.

"She's not yours Dyson!" That's all the confirmation he needed.

He started to shift but was interrupted by Bo. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him out of the door and followed him out.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dyson?!" She asked once the Wolf calmed down.

Something in her eyes struck, he saw how protective she had become for his partner "Are you in love with her?"

"I feel something for her but i think it might be too early to call love. Who i sleep with isn't anyone's problem but my own!" Having already had the exact same discussion with the doctor had her even more worked up.

"What about Lauren?" Dyson was sure that if Bo and Lauren ever split up, she would come back to him, he was sure she still loved him.

"We broke up! Dyson, _you_ gave your love away and i had to deal and i moved on! I like Tamsin, she makes me happy, if you loved me you would stop acting like a possessive boyfriend and be happy for me!" She was starting to get fed up with all of the drama around who she should be with.

_'It's my choice who I should be with!'_ Bo noticed her door opening behind the lovesick detective.

"Tamsin? Where are you going?" Tamsin was tired of getting interrupted by Bo's exs.

"I'm tired of getting interrupted Bo. I'm going home" She started walking away slowly.

"Bo, I want you to be happy but I want to be the cause of your happiness. I understand you've moved and I'll try and be happy if you want to be with Tamsin" His eyes were filled with pain but his words were honest.

"Thank you Dyson. Not to be rude or anything but there's someone I need to go after." With that she took off, chasing the woman she wanted more than anything.

"Tamsin! Tamsin, wait!" Tamsin had just reached her truck when she heard Bo's voice.

She spun around and saw her running towards her. The Valkyrie smiled and waited for the Succubus to catch up to her.

"Don't leave. Please just come back inside?" Begging was becoming second nature to the younger Fae when it came to the sexy detective.

"And here I thought you only begged in the bedroom" Tamsin smirked, pleased she could make the woman in front of her beg without having to say a word.

That comment rubbed the Succubus - as a creature not know to beg - the wrong way and she punched the Dark Fae in the shoulder.

"HEY! What was that for?" The blonde rubbed the area that had just been punched.

"I begged once!" The Succubus felt the need to correct the information.

"Keep telling yourself that. You were begging all night long" She gave the now blushing brunette a kiss on the lips and grabbed her wrist. She spun them 'round and pinned Bo's front against the truck's door and pressed herself against her back and let her hands wander to the front of her tank top, lightly touching the other woman's ribs.

"Mmmm…" Bo's eyes started glowing blue.

"Tamsin, inside. NOW!" She sent a wave of pleasure to the detective to make her loosen her grip enough so she could move and drag the Valkyrie's ass back to her house and in her bed.

Once Tamsin budged and allowed Bo to drag her back inside she noticed Dyson staring at them, he saw everything that had happened since Bo chased Tamsin up until she began to drag her back to the house.

_'I'll kill her! Tamsin, you're a dead woman once I get my hands on you!'_ Dyson began to plan the best way to get rid of the Valkyrie and get Bo back.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN -**I'm not good at writing fight scenes so i'm sorry if this isn't that great. If you have suggestions feel free to review :) Thanks to everyone who favourited and is rolling my story :D if you're still reading, it means a lot. This chapter is a lot shorter and I'm sorry about that.

Chapter 6

After having spent the night at Bo's place for another round of hot, hot sex Tamsin made her way to the truck. Once she started the ignition her phone rang.

Dyson's name flashed of the screen.

"Dyson what's up?" After yesterday she was surprised he called her.

"TAMSIN! Get to the Dal NOW!" His panic seemed genuine.

With that the line went dead. Tamsin drove like her life depended on it, ran a few red lights but who cares right?

Once she arrived at the bar she cautiously made her way inside, gun drawn and centuries of experience on her side.

"DYSON? Dyson where are you?" She called out to her partner, she had grown fond of the wolf in the months she's known him.

Tamsin might have experience on her side but Dyson is a wolf and he knew how to stalk his prey and do it quietly. He hit her the back of her head, sending her flying across the room.

The amount of force nocked her unconscious, Dyson dragged her body to outside to the alley just behind the bar and threw her limp body against the wall, breaking some bones.

He grabbed her by the throat and punched her in the ribs successfully breaking two of them and bruising more.

Twisted her arm and pushed it up, dislocating her shoulder. Tamsin woke up screaming, she couldn't move.

She looked at her partner and saw his anger through his eyes.

"Dyson? What are you doing?" She tried tapping into her power but the wolf never gave her a chance, once again he punched her already broken ribs.

"Fuck!" She screamed in agony and the pain shot through her.

He squeezed her now dislocated shoulder causing another scream to rip from her throat.

He grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the wall, knocking her out again. He let her body fall to the ground and began to kick her stomach.

He noticed she was coming back around once more, grabbed her once again by her neck, slowly chocking the life out of her.

"W-why?" Her lungs felt like they were on fire.

"She's mine! She'll always be mine" With his reason out of way he punched her jaw.

Her body began to shut down, she tried to stay awake, thinking about Bo.

_'I just got her, I'm not leaving her just yet' _

With every punch and kick that was delivered she refused to succumb to the darkness, to death.

He delivered one last punch to her throat and her eyes fell shut.

Thinking she was dead, he went back to the Dal and cleaned the blood from his knuckles.

Once she was sure he was gone, she reached into her pocket, praying to the Gods above that it wasn't broken.

To her relief and surprise it worked perfectly. She scrolled down her contact list and stopped once she reached the Succubus' number and dialled.

"Hey Tamsin" Bo sounded pleasantly surprised to receive a call just over an hour after she had left her place.

"B-bo.. Help me" She could hardly speak, blood was trickling down the side of her mouth and her whole body protested.

"Tamsin? What's wrong? Where are you?" She was beginning to panic, she could tell the other woman was having trouble speaking.

"Last I remember I was at the Dal, I think I'm at the alley behind it, I can't be totally su-" Before she could finish her sentence her body shut down and she slipped into a state on unconsciousness..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bo ran out of her house as fast as fae-ly possible, leaving a very confused Kenzi behind. She ran all the way to the Dal and checked inside it first, her heart sank when she couldn't find her. She decided to trust her instincts and went to check the back alley.

Laying on the cement floor was Tamsin, she had a black eye, a split lip and a gash on her forehead. Bo ran towards her, tears rolling down her cheeks, begging that she wasn't too late.

"Tamsin? Tamsin can you hear me?" The tears where coming stronger now, her racing heart felt heavy and in her throat.

"Come on Tamsin. Don't you dare die on me!" She snuck an around the unconscious blonde's back and the other under her knees so she could pick her up.

She made her way to the parking lot looking around for the Valkyrie's truck, knowing if she was here there was a high chance that the truck would be too. Bo closed her eyes for a moment, willing the tears to stop flowing so she could see her surroundings. Once she calmed herself down enough to think properly she searched the almost empty parking lot again this time spotting the beloved truck.

She made her way towards it hoping it wasn't locked. She tried opening the passenger side door and she sighed in relief when the door opened, she rested the detective against the seat in the most comfortable position. After she did the seat belt up she slammed the door and made her way to the driver's side. As soon as she shut the door she remembered she didn't have the keys, she checked in the ignition, hoping luck was on her side again, unfortunately this time it wasn't.

She leaned towards Tamsin and looked for the keys, she found them in the pockets of her jacket.

Bo placed a kiss on Tamsin forehead, then her cheek and lastly one of her lips.

"Wake up Tamsin." She whispered in her unconscious lover's ear, another tear fell from her eye.

She wiped it away quickly and started the truck. She was driving as fast as she could without getting them into an accident.

When she finally reached her house, she turn off the truck and made her way over to Tamsin's side pulled her in her arms, carrying her over to the shack.

She knocked on the door so hard her knuckles started to bleed.

"Kenzi?! Kenzi please tell you're home" She yelled for the human.

She almost jumped for joy when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

The door opened and Kenzi's eyes instantly landed on the badly beaten up woman in her sister's arms.

"Tamsin? Bo, what happened?"

"I'll explain as soon as I get her up stairs on the bed. Can you help?" Kenzi had never seen her best friend look more terrified in all the time she'd known her.

They managed to get Tamsin on Bo's bed without knocking over everything in their way.

"Bo-bo look at me." She waited for the heartbroken woman to tear her attention away from the detective. Bo took one of the detective's hand in her and turned her attention to her best friend.

"Tell me what happened."

Bo thought for a moment and told her what happened after they left the police station to come back her to talk and figure out what they were.

After a lot of tears and comforting Kenzi knew everything.

"Oh God Bo" She was crying too now, she might not be particularly fond of the blonde woman but she could see how much Bo cared for ever, even loved her.

"Who could do this to her? What if she dies? Kenzi she can't die, I can't loose her not now, not ever!" The Succubus couldn't cry anymore, she had no more tears left.

"You can't think like that Bo. Come on you know Tamsin, she's too stubborn to die." Kenzi was trying to reassure the broken brunette.

The human girl pulled Bo into a tight hug, Bo wanted to hug her back but she had no energy left.

"She is, isn't she." Bo knew Kenzi was right but she still felt like something had been ripped away from her.

"Have you tried healing her?"

"KENZI! You're a genius!" Bo exclaimed, having found a string of hope to hold on to.

She leaned over the bruised woman and kissed her lightly, tasting blood from her split lip. She breathed her chi into her but nothing happened, it just floated away and dispersed.

She tried again and again with no luck. The string of hope burning away with every attempt.

"I'm sorry Bo, all we can do now is wait until she wakes up." Bo nodded in defeat "In the meanwhile why don't I order some takeout and you clean her injuries?"

"Yeah" Bo's voice was barely above a whisper and stood up to retrieve her first aid box from the bathroom.

After a few minutes Bo came out of the bathroom with a towel, a first aid kit and a bucket of water.

She sat on the bed and took of Tamsin's jacket off and slowly removed her top. When she saw how bad her injuries were she gasped and tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Shit, that's looks bad bo-bo" Kenzi's was sounded scared, the blonde was one of the strongest people she ever met, not that she'd ever admit it.

She offered to take over and told Bo to go downstairs and wait for the food. Bo didn't move but she did let Kenzi clean the Valkyrie's wounds.

"Bo I think her shoulder is dislocated" Bo checked and nodded, helping Kenzi pop it back in place, both were hoping the pain would wake her up but no such luck.

Just as Kenzi finished cleaning the last cut on Tamsin's stomach there was a knock on the door.

"i'll be right back" The younger woman announced once she understood that Bo wasn't going to leave the Valkyrie's side until she was walking around and kicking ass.

Bo's heart got heavier and heavier as each second passed, she had no intention of leaving the blonde's alone in fear her heart would stop that way if it stopped Bo'd do anything to keep her alive.

_'When I find out who did this to you I'll kill them!'_ Bo thought as she listened to Kenzi thank the deliveryman. Bo layer her head on her lover's chest listening to her heartbeat.

"I ordered pizzas" Kenzi walked in and her heart broke at the sight of Bo leaning on Tamsin.

"Smell great" Bo tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Bo?"

"Yeah?" Bo lifted her head to look at the woman she considered her sister.

"Have you told her?" Bo looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Have you told Tamsin that you're in love with her?

"No, I couldn't find the right moment." Bo went back to her previous position on the Valkyrie's chest "What if she never wakes up? I'll never be able to tell her" Her voice cracked at the end of her the end of her question.

Kenzi sat down on the bed, the food forgotten, and placed her hand on Bo's knee and squeezed it lightly.

"You should get some sleep Bo" Bo only nodded in response.

Before Kenzi walked out she heard Bo's voice "Kenzi? Thank you"

Kenzi smiled "Night Bo"

Bo fell asleep counting the detective's heartbeats.

The next couple of days weren't much different Bo never Tamsin's side, she wasn't feeding and she was hardly eating.

She didn't move from her position and if she did it'd only be to stretch but then she'd go right back to leaning against the older Fae. She started to switch positions when slept, holding the Valkyrie instead.

On the third day, Bo was woken up in the middle of the night when she felt movement in her arms, when she looked down she saw Tamsin trying to keep her eyes open and trying to get in a more comfortable position.

"Tamsin?" Bo wasn't sure if she was dreaming but in that moment she didn't care.

"Bo? What happened? Where am I?" Tamsin was very disoriented and was having trouble focusing on her surroundings.

"You're in my bed, I'll explain everything in the morning. Get some sleep babe." She held her tighter and felt the detective relax in her embrace.

_'Yep, definitely a dream' _Bo thought as she drifted but to sleep.

When Bo woke up, she was cold, she looked down and started panicking when she saw that Tamsin was gone.

She didn't know much about Valkyrie's but she'd read that when they die their bodies automatically travel to Vahalla to prepare for rebirth.

"KENZI?!" As soon as she heard her name being screamed Kenzi sprinted to the Succubus' side.

"Bo? Where's Tamsin? Did she wake up?" Her voice hopeful.

Before Bo had a chance to respond the bathroom door opened and Tamsin walked out, a towel wrapped around her and her hair still wet from the shower.

"Tamsin" Both women said, their voice filled with relief and joy. Bo abruptly got up from the bed and ran to the detective, wrapping her arms around her neck a little bit too tightly.

"B-bo I can't breathe…" Bo loosened her grip and blushed.

"Sorry. Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you understand Tamsin?" Bo cried against the Valkyrie's shoulder, who wrapped her arms tightly around the Succubus' waist and rubbed soothing circles on the small of her back.

"Will someone now please explain to me what happened? Why am I covered in scratches?" Her memory was still a bit fuzzy on what happened after the first hit to the back of her head.

"Yeah, get dressed and then it's story time" Bo and Tamsin smiled at the human's attempt to lighten the mood. Tamsin turned and went back in the bathroom walking purposely slow a she could feel Bo's eyes on her.

Kenzi cleared her throat once the door shut causing the brunette to blush. A few minutes later Tamsin came back out in one of Bo's shirt and a pair of tracksuits.

"Hope you don't mind, mine were covered in blood" Bo shook her head and smiled.

Bo and Tamsin made their way to the bed and got comfortable.

"Should I go?" Kenzi thought the two lovers might want some alone time.

"No." Both Fae women said and burst out laughing but stopped when Tamsin screamed in pain.

"FUCK! My ribs" She inspected them and cursed again "just fucking great! Bruised and a couple of broken ribs!"

Bo took Tamsin's hand in her and rubbed her thumb over the backside, receiving a smile from the blonde.

"Aww, you two are so cute" Kenzi beamed. Bo and Tamsin looked at each other and nodded.

They reached for the pillows and sent them flying Kenzi's way, who was trying to control her laughter.

"Now that we all feel a bit better, mood wise, can someone explain what happened? I don't remember much except going to the Dal, the reason still fuzzy on why I was there in the first place and then getting knocked out by a blow to the head"

Bo explain what happened once she got Tamsin's call, where she found her and the shape she was in.

"Kenzi cleaned your wounds." The detective gave her a warm smiled which surprised Kenzi but she returned it nonetheless.

"Bo hardly left your side for the whole three days you were out." Kenzi got the reaction she want from Bo as she blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Thanks for looking after me girls" She said sincerely. Bo finally looked at her and Tamsin leaned in pressing her lips to the brunette's forehead.

As the memories started to flood the Valkyrie's mind, it was like she was experiencing it all over again.

She shut her eyes tightly and started screaming "GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID WOLF! DYSON GET OFF M E!"

Kenzi and Bo shared a look. Kenzi realised what was happening.

"Bo I think she's reliving what happened" Kenzi couldn't believe Dyson was responsible.

Suddenly Tamsin's eyes shot open and she tried to breathe, she could still feel how his fist made felt when it made contact with her ribs, breaking them.

"Tamsin? Did Dyson do this to you?"

She nodded not being able to speak, her breathing was still uneven.

Bo reached for her phone and texted Trick: Is Dyson at the bar?

The reply came almost instantly: Yes, is everything okay?

Bo didn't bother to read the message, as soon as she read yes, she was out of the bed and grabbing Tamsin's keys.

"Bo where are you going with my truck?" Kenzi and Tamsin were now following her out of the door and towards the blonde's truck.

Bo never replied, she was too angry to thing straight, she got in and waited for the the other women to get in. She drove to the Dal and stormed in. Tamsin turned off her truck and Kenzi got out, waiting for the blonde to lock the doors and they followed Bo in the bar.

As soon as they stepped inside Tamsin told Kenzi to stay back. Bo had her hand around Dyson's neck, chocking him. The customers were gathering around them, some cheering, some trying to cal the Succubus down.

"Bo! What are you doing?" Both Tricky and Tamsin knew that the Wolf had a low survival chance.

He'll pay! He'll pay for what he did" She turned to look at the woman she loved "I promise, he will!"

"Bo, I'm still here. Let him go. He isn't worth it babe" She tried to reason with her but Bo wasn't listening to reason anymore.

"What did Dyson do Bo? What happened?" Trick wasn't sure what was going on between his granddaughter and the Valkyrie or what Dyson had done.

"He almost killed her!" She was getting angrier by the second "He almost killed Tamsin"

"Tamsin? Is that true?" Trick sounded really concerned.

Tamsin just nodded and walked over to Bo and pulled her off of him "Hey, it's okay, I'm still here, thanks to you. I'm fine" Tamsin cupped Bo's cheek to reinforce her point "See? Alive."

When he saw how Tamsin touched Bo Dyson stopped thinking and grabbed his partner's arm and pulled her away.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He snarled.

"DYSON! GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF THE WOMAN I LOVE!" Bo's eyes flashed blue as she punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of his lungs. The whole bar fell quiet.

"The woman you love?" Tamsin repeated once her mind registered what the brunette had said.

Bo's hands flew to her mouth and looked at the Valkyrie. She ran out of the bar as fast as she could.

"Shit" Tamsin swore under her breath, trying to ignore the stares the other Faes were giving her.

"Tamsin, go and tell her" Kenzi urged the still stunned Valkyrie.

"A drink first" Trick acknowledged the request and went behind the bar and poured her a shot of vodka.

Tamsin downed her drink, left the bar and went after Bo.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN - **I'm ill, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great. I decided to end it here because i have no idea where the story is going.

Chapter 8

As soon as Tamsin ran out of the door, the cold air hit her like a brick. Her eyes frantically searched for the brown haired woman she loved. She caught movement from the corner of her eye. Bo was walking in the direction where she had found Tamsin three days earlier. Tamsin was quick to follow her.

"Bo?" She spoke softly.

Bo was bent over, her eyes glued to a small puddle of blood when Tamsin finally caught up with her.

"Bo?" The detective tried again, raising her voice so Bo could hear her.

The Succubus stood up and covered her eyes the second she looked at Tamsin and she began to sob quietly.

Tamsin walked towards her and wrapped her arms around the tearful brunette.

"T-tamsin, Im sorry. I-i didn't meant to…" She trailed off and returned the hug tighter.

"Shh, it's okay Bo" The Valkyrie began rocking her lover in her arms.

"Bo, do you love me?"

Bo was quiet for a few minutes before replying "Y-yes, I do"

Tamsin let out a sigh of relief and smiled a rare, genuine smile "Bo no ones ever loved me before and i've definitely never loved anyone until you." She gently kissed the brunette's forehead and held her tighter, scared she was going to run off like she had done in the Dal.

"Y-you mean?" The other woman 's crying had slowed down, she wanted to make sure she'd heard correctly and that this wasn't just a trick her mind decided to play.

Tamsin chuckled "I love you Bo, I have for a while but I don't know how to act if we start a relationship, I've always been alone"

"I love you too TamTam"

"Ugh, what kind of a nickname is that?" Tamsin grunted in response.

"Stop complaining and kiss me" Bo grabbed Tamsin's blue leather jacket and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Tamsin wasted no time in kissing her back.

"Are... you… mine?" Tamsin asked between kisses. She needed reassurance that this was real.

Bo pulled away to stare in her eyes "Only yours Valkyrie, only yours"

Bo started kissing her jaw, moving downwards to her neck, softly biting down on the soft skin and licking the length of her neck.

"Mmm… Fuck Bo" Tamsin's aura spiked up when she felt Bo's tongue run along her neck.

Tamsin managed to get the upper hand and flipped their positions. Tamsin smirked at the look of surprise on Bo's face. She leaned in and kissed Bo, sliding her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip requesting entrance which the Succubus greedily granted. Tongues massaged the inside of each other's mouths. Tamsin pressed herself against Bo's front, pushing her against the cold wall behind her. Her back arched off of the surface and a moan escaped her lips.

"How about we go somewhere more private? I need to feel you. All of you" Tamsin whispered in Bo's ear.

Feeling the Valkyrie's breath against sent shivers down the brunette's spine. No one had ever had this kind of effect on the Succubus.

"Your place?" When she suggested that she realised she had no idea where the other woman lived.

Tamsin laughed and Bo gave her a questioning look.

"Dude, I live in my truck" She answered as soon as she stopped laughing.

As soon as Bo heard this she started laughing and Tamsin joined her.

"Mine it is then." They made their way Tamsin's truck and went home.

Kenzi had already left the bar and was waiting for the two lovesick women to get back to the shack.

As soon as they reached Bo's house, they got out and quickly made their way inside, neither noticing Kenzi sitting on the sofa playing xbox, her headphones in.

Bo pinned Tamsin against the wall and ripped her shirt and bra off, her eyes flashed blue and she licked her lips.

"When's the last time you fed?" Remembering how Kenzi told her that Bo had hardly left her side.

Bo had to think about it for a moment before answering "Three days ago"

"Bo, you need to feed" Tamsin couldn't believe that Bo was being so careless.

"I can control my hunger since the dawning Tamsin, I'm fine"

"You might be stronger than most Fae i've met but you're not strong enough to survive without feeding. So feed off of me" Tamsin undid Bo's jeans and tugged them down.

"Are you really concerned or are you just trying to get into my pants?" Bo teased.

Tamsin punched Bo's shoulder and pretended to be hurt by her question "Of course i want to get in your pants" Tamsin winked

The Succubus stuck out her tongue "Are we just going to stand here or are we going up stairs? I need to have lunch and i hear there's a begging Valkyrie on the menu today"

"I do NOT beg!" Kenzi jumped at the sound of Tamsin's voice and yelped.

"Dude! Come on" Kenzi whined, facing the other way as soon as she realised her best friend was missing her pants and the Valkyrie was missing her her top and her bra. She would have died happy _without_ that sight burned in her head.

"You have got to be kidding me! Again?" Tamsin was starting to think that fate didn't want them in bed together.

"KENZI! I thought you'd still be at the Dal"

"I figured that part out. Can you cover up blondie? Bo pants please?" Kenzi reminded them they weren't fully clothed.

Tamsin groaned, all she wanted was to hear Bo screaming her name, she wasn't asking for much.

Bo sighed and shot an apologetic look at the frustrated Valkyrie and pulled her jeans on, feeling her lover's eyes watching her which caused her to go as slowly as she could.

"I'll go and grab you a shirt" Bo hurried upstair and looked for something for the detective to wear.

"So… Did you tell her?" Kenzi wanted to know what happened after Tamsin left to chase Bo.

"Yeah I did." The human could tell she was smiling and the made her smile.

Tamsin wanted to ask her how she knew but before anything else could be said Bo came back down and threw her a black tank top, she tried to find something small enough so it would stick to her skin, showing off her figure but not too small to be obvious. She watched the blonde pull the shirt over her head and felt her hunger grow.

"Did you have to pick the smallest thing in your closet?" Tamsin was smarter then the brunette gave her credit for.

"Uh… I-i don't know what you're talking about" Bo stuttered and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and looked to the floor.

"No ones buying that excuse Bo-bo" Kenzi chuckled.

"I'm hungry" Bo was hit with a sudden dizzy spell and almost lost her balance when she tried to make her way to the sofa.

Tamsin was quick and caught the falling Succubus before she made contact with the floor.

"Feed" Was all she said before she crushed their lips together. Bo pulled back and breathed in Tamsin delightful chi, she was aware of the detective's physical condition and was careful not to take too much.

Once she took enough to keep her hunger down, she stopped and pressed her lips against the panting detective's cheek.

"Thanks." Kenzi cleared her throat and the two women went to sit on the couch, hand in hand.

"What happened at the Dal after I left?" Tamsin didn't give the goth girl a chance to speak.

**_FLASHBACK -_**

_Dyson watched as Tamsin chased after Bo. He finally managed to get up and received a punch from Kenzi._

_"What the hell Kenzi!" He rubbed his shoulder, she was strong for a human._

_"Leave them alone!" With that she turned around and went to the bar to order a drink._

_Trick handed her a beer and told her to follow him downstairs so they could talk._

_"I have to go upstairs for a moment. Don't touch anything Kenzi."_

_About five minutes passed and Trick came back down - with Dyson._

_"What's he doing here?" She was always fond of the wolf but what he did to Tamsin, he hurt Bo in the worst way ever, that she could never forgive._

_Trick ignored Kenzi's question "Someone tell me what's going on. Why did you try and kill Tamsin?"_

_Kenzi told him what she knew - leaving out the part of them in bed together for everyone's benefits._

_"Dyson, you can't go around trying to kill Tamsin just because she shares something with Bo that you no longer do, secondly she's Dark Fae, her and The Morrigan might not get along but she's still one of hers, she'll have you locked up and who knows what then. As for Tamsin's and Bo's relationship, if they make each other happy you need to back off"_

_"Trick she's Dark Fae, she can't be trusted" Dyson argued._

_"She's proven herself multiple times. She helped Bo save me when no one believed her, she followed Bo into Brazenwood and she saved your ass plenty of times." Kenzi shot back._

_"Dyson, Kenzi's right. There's no reason not to trust Tamsin and from what Kenzi said she seems to really care about Bo and wants the best for her." Trick was still keeping calm even when the vibes coming from the wolf were anything but relaxed._

_"Dyson, I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't shocked when I found out about the two of them but I've never seen Bo as happy as when she is with Tamsin and when Tamsin is by Bo's side she's a different person. Next time you hurt Tamsin, I'm sure Bo will not hesitate to hurt you, maybe even kill you. They love each other and they can make each other happy. Tamsin treats Bo like an equal, she sees both sides of Bo, the Succubus and the fragile part and even then she knows she can take care of herself." Kenzi took a breath before continuing "You always protected her and that was great and all but you made Bo feel weak, like she was someone that needed protecting, she knew how to defend herself Dyson, whenever Bo needs help she asks for it." Kenzi felt like she made her point._

_Dyson was left speechless as Kenzi walked away._

_**END FLASHBACK -**_

Kenzi finished telling them everything.

"Thanks Kenzi, for standing up for me. No ones ever done that before." Tamsin gave the girl an honest smile.

"No problem TamTam" Something clicked in Tamsin's brain when she heard Kenzi, she shot up from the sofa and pointed an accusing finger at the human.

"You thought of that nickname?" Bo and Kenzi laughed. Bo's eyes fixed on the blonde's chest and her eyes flashed blue for just a moment.

"That's my cue. Don't break anything" Kenzi took notice of how Bo was looking at Tamsin and decided to go back to the Dal for more drinks. "I'll be at the Dal if you need anything."

"See ya Kenz." Bo said as her friend left and closed the door.

"Now where were we?" Bo stood and got closer to a slightly confused woman.

Tamsin smirked "Right about here" She pulled Bo in for a fiery kiss, when she heard Bo moan she undid her jeans and tugged them down once more before they made their way upstairs to Bo's room.

Bo crawled on the bed and pulled her top off and reached for Tamsin "come here baby"

"Gladly" she took off the rest of her clothes, keeping her panties on she made her way to the bed and on top of her lover.

Tamsin hungrily kissed Bo's lips only breaking the kiss so they could breathe. Tamsin kissed her way to the woman's ear and let her mouth linger quickly sending shivers down her spine. Tamsin starts to kiss Bo's neck, sucking her pulse point, successfully marking her before continuing towards her breasts. She tore the Succubus' bra off and flicked her tongue over her nipple, hardening it. Bo moaned at the contact, her hands winding up in the blonde hair she loved so much. Tamsin moaned as she felt Bo's hands in her hair, scratching her scalp. Tamsin's moans sent shivers through the brunette. Tamsin made her way down Bo's body kissing, licking every inch of her skin. When she reached her panties, she hooked her fingers and pulled them down. Tamsin got on her knees and raked her hands down Bo's thighs and gave Bo's a full lick from her opening to her clit. Bo gasped when the blonde's tongue made contact with her clit her hands wound up in the blonde locks, pressing her harder against her clit. Taking the hint Tamsin took her throbbing clit between her teeth and started sucking like her life depended on it. She thrust two fingers inside the already soaking brunette, Tamsin moaned when she felt Bo's wetness.

"Fuck Tamsin.. Fuck YES TAMSIN" Bo was screaming at the top of her lungs, her throat starting to burn.

"I love it when you scream my name baby" She moaned against her clit, sending vibrations through the Succubus' body.

"I'm so fucking close Tamsin!" Her walls clenched around the blonde's fingers "FUCK" With that Bo's orgasm washed through her.

She pulled Tamsin upwards and kissed her passionately.

"Wow" Bo managed to say after catching her breath.

"Yeah, wow…" Doubt flashed across Tamsin's face as she looked away.

"Tamsin? Tamsin look at me" Bo wasn't sure what happened in those few seconds but she wasn't going to let it go.

Tamsin met the brunette's warm, brown eyes, tears welled up in them.

"Tamsin what's wrong?" Bo's concern was clear in her voice as she reached for the blonde and held her close.

"Nothing I'm fine, perfect actually" The Valkyrie wasn't lying, she just wasn't telling her the whole truth, not just yet.

"Don't lie to me" Bo saw through her attempt, she usually did.

"I'm not. It's just that…" Tamsin trailed off.

"Just what?" Bo pressed, she wasn't letting it go that easy.

"I just don't deserve you" A single tear escaped her eye, she just let it fall.

Bo tightened her hold on the older woman "Tamsin, I love you, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

The older Fae gave a nervous chuckle as she relaxed in the brunette's embrace "I love you too Bo. Always"

Bo kissed her forehead gently.

Holding each other, both reassuring themselves of the other's feelings, as they drifted off to sleep they imagined a future. After countless heartbreaks they had found their missing pieces in each other.


End file.
